


La Fina Línea

by Portidaz



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: "No es un hombre. Ni siquiera se acerca a nosotros. Y a pesar de todo, la gente lo acepta, lo quiere; cuando lo deberían temer. Encuentran alivio en un gran hermano de otro planeta y con una S en su pecho. Casi todos han olvidado que no es humano. Casi todos han olvidado lo que de verdad puede llegar a hacer. Casi todos...menos la mente más brillante del planeta." - Lex Luthor.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	La Fina Línea

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora: Este fic se sitúa en torno a la gran novela visual de Brian Azzarello y Lee Bermejo, con nombre Lex Luthor. Obviando la gran calidad visual de toda la obra, me interesó mucho la relación que se ve entre Luthor y el súper hombre. He querido plasmar un poco esa psicología que se deja intuir delicadamente en este fic. Es mi segundo regalo de navidad, así que espero que os guste, ¡disfrutad!

_**"La fina línea"** _

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo. Tras la gran cristalera que tenía en su despacho, se erguía el dios que vivía entre ellos.

Cómo lo despreciaba.

Había aparecido hacía apenas unos cuatro años. Lo detestó desde el primer día. Se acercó el vaso corto de whisky a los labios y bebió despacio, sin apartar la vista de él. Lex fruncía el ceño a más no poder. Por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos, ninguno bueno.

Por parte del otro, dejaba caer los brazos a cada lado. Observa al hombre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus ojos azules parecían querer taladrarlo, podía si es que lo deseaba. Luthor sabía esto último.

Conocía cada una de sus habilidades. Las llevaba estudiando desde el primer día que supo de él. Llevaba intentando copiarlas desde entonces. Por ahora, sin resultado aparente. Tenía máquinas que derretían los metales más sólidos, máquinas que congelaban hasta el material más caliente del planeta. También tenía máquinas de rayos equis. Pero todavía no disponía de un artilugio lo suficientemente avanzado como para hacer todo eso a la vez.

Solo necesitaba tiempo.

-Te odio...no sabes hasta qué punto. -Dijo en un tono severo y ronco, ladeando la cabeza.

El alien giró la cabeza y alzó las cejas instantes después, dejando de hacerle caso. Abrió los ojos más y flexionó los brazos lentamente. Antes de que Luthor pudiera darse cuenta, desapareció de su vista.

* * *

"Superman ha vuelto a salvar el mundo. Varios son los reportes que afirman que nuestro héroe ha sido quien ha rescatado a todo este bloque de pisos en los que se encontraban familias repletas de adultos, niños y sus gatos, y es que Superman es famoso por...", Luthor apagó la tele para dejar de oír las insufribles noticias. Estaban constantemente hablando de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacían? Se acababa de gastar dos millones y medio de dólares en el nuevo sistema de red que conectaba toda la ciudad. ¿Acaso eso no merecía ser noticia? ¿Acaso no era un héroe? ¿Y qué si el boy scout había salvado a, aproximadamente, siete gatos y dos peces en el edificio? A nadie le importaban. No valían los dos millones y medio que se había desembolsado él.

Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado.

-Señor Luthor, ha llegado el nuevo informe, volvemos a tener unos grandes beneficios que se complementan con una gran posición en bolsa. -Le hizo saber Mercy, firme a su lado, con su habitual uniforme.

-Bien. ¿Tenemos noticias de Lane? -Preguntó sin levantar la vista de la pantalla en negro.

-La Señorita Lane ha respondido, ha comunicado que le recibirá para la entrevista. Pero deberá ser en su edificio, el Daily Planet. -

Luthor se giró, medio disgustado con la idea. Quería invitar a Lois Lane a su empresa. Quería traerla aquí, a su despacho...Hablar con ella, encandilarla y...tal vez invitarla a cenar. Con solo pensarlo su sonrisa se dejó entrever. Mercy miró de reojo las comisuras de los labios de su jefe alzándose y entendió al momento qué pretendía.

-Lo siento Señor. Ha insistido en que sea así. O no obtendrá esa entrevista. -

-...Voy a tener que comprar la mierda de redacción para que me hagan un poco de caso. ¿Tú ves normal que siempre estén sacando al boy scout azul? -Alzó una ceja molesto, escudriñando a su guardaespaldas y mano derecha.

-No, Señor. Pienso que usted requiere mucha más atención, en compensación por sus esfuerzos por esta ciudad. -Asintió, frunciendo el ceño también. -Pero, con todos mis respetos, Señor...el Daily Planet es el periódico más leído de Metrópolis...Y si usted quiere de verdad comprarlo, lo haría ya. -

-...¿Y eso por qué? -Luthor frunció el ceño. -¿Acaso alguien más lo va a comprar?...¿Por qué querrían comprar algo así? Vale que "es el mejor de toda la ciudad"… -Expresó con comillas. -Pero sigue siendo un periódico. Ya nadie compra o vende empresas así. La prensa escrita se muere… -

-Al parecer no...Al menos no para otros. Bruce Wayne, o eso he oído. Me ha llegado información de que está visitando mucho Metrópolis. Se ve que Gotham se le está quedando corta. -

Luthor ahogó un gruñido molesto mientras ponía los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó ese nombre. Wayne...la personificación de la falsedad, de la ineptitud y de la lacra rica de Gotham, junto al enano de Cobblepot y otros tantos. El rico que se creía de la prole. El rico que daba lo que tenía a los pobres. Recordaba que le dijo que un Robin Hood no podía ser aristócrata. Wayne se rió en su cara diciéndole "No sé a quién llamas Robin Hood, yo solo quiero ayudar". Y fueron los medios e hicieron pública esa conversación.

Wayne salía en las portadas. En todas ellas. ¡¿Por qué él no?!...por Superman. Pensó mientras desviaba los ojos de nuevo a la pantalla de la televisión apagada. Pero Gotham tenía a Batman, a él no lo anunciaban tanto como al boy scout. Batman tenía fama de ser escurridizo, siempre en la sombra y taciturno.

Su súper héroe era todo lo contrario. Era como una figura de acción. El prota de unos dibujos animados del que luego hacen juguetes. Odiaba los dibujos animados.

-¿Qué se le ha perdido a Wayne en mi ciudad? -Hizo hincapié en el posesivo de la frase, gruñendo al final.

-No lo sé, Señor. Pero puedo averiguarlo si es lo que quiere. -

-...Sí. Un informe detallado. Horarios, días y lugares. -Hizo una pausa, juntando la punta de sus dedos delante de él. -Volviendo a Lane. ¿Cuándo será la entrevista? -

-Dentro de dos días. A las diez de la mañana en punto, en la planta treinta y dos del Daily Planet. -Le informó Mercy.

-Bien. Haz un hueco en la agenda para entonces. -Se levantó y empezó a andar hacia fuera. Mercy lo siguió de cerca. -Vamos de compras, necesito algo a la altura de las circunstancias. -Dijo, sin tener en cuenta que lo que llevaba actualmente y todo lo de su armario valía diez veces más de lo que cobraba Lois Lane...o incluso su jefe.

* * *

Resopló cansado mientras se colocaba la acreditación que le habían dado en la entrada del Daily Planet. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca. Los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados dejaban ver parte de su pecho depilado y tonificado. Esas últimas vacaciones en las Bahamas le habían dado un bronceado dorado que todavía permanecía. Mercy lo miró de reojo curiosa. Su jefe no solía arreglarse tanto...ni solía echarse ese perfume. El perfume más caro que tenía. Fue ella misma quién lo compró, por petición de Luthor, y el simple hecho de recordar lo que costaba le hacía palidecer.

-Espero que no se alargue mucho. He quedado con otro cliente en dos horas. -Miró el reloj de su muñeca, grande y de oro, mientras esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

-En tres horas, Señor. La siguiente cita es en tres horas. -Le recordó Mercy.

-...Así al menos me dará tiempo a comer algo. Casi no he desayunado. -Se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una amplia planta, sin apenas paredes, pero llena de cubículos. A la derecha, un despacho con el nombre "Perry White" en la puerta. A la izquierda un pasillo largo con puertas a los lados. Luthor salió, seguido por Mercy, al hacerlo el propio director de la editorial se acercó, con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Señor Luthor! Sea usted más que bienvenido, estamos encantados de tenerlo aquí. -Asintió deprisa, cogiéndole la mano y estrechándosela con demasiado brío.

-Oh...Señor White, muchas gracias. Siempre es un placer visitar al mejor periódico de mi ciudad. -Sonrió ampliamente, retirando la mano después. -Había quedado con...la Señorita Lois Lane. -Le hizo saber, paseando los ojos por la sala, en su búsqueda.

-Lo sé lo sé… -White dejó de sonreír y miró al fondo, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Lane! -Gritó a pleno pulmón, apretando los puños. Luthor se encogió levemente por el grito y frunció en desagrado. Mercy puso los ojos en blanco detrás de este último. -¡Lois Lane ven ahora mismo! -Insistió el hombre.

-...Puedo esperar un poco si no se encuentra ahora mismo. -Carraspeó Luthor, ligeramente molesto, desviando la mirada. -Aunque tengo una agenda apretada. -

-Le ruego que me disculpe Señor Luthor… -Se disculpó profundamente White, mirándolo con cara de circunstancias.

Un chico pelirrojo y joven se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-Señor White, Señor… -El chico hizo una pausa, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, cansado de correr y sin aliento. -Lois...no se encuentra ahora mismo aquí, Señor. -

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde demonios está, Olsen? ¡Tenía una entrevista con el Señor Luthor! -Le gritó enfadado, perdiendo los estribos. -¡¿Tú sabes la agenda que tiene tan apretada?! -

El chico miró de reojo al susodicho, negando con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Señor, iré a buscarla...Lo siento… -Se encogió de hombros y los rodeó para seguir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Mientras esperamos a Lane...¿por qué no le acompaño a una sala aparte y le invito a un café? -Le sonrió White, señalando el pasillo.

-Muy amable por su parte, Señor. Cortado doble, gracias. -Andó con él hacia una sala de juntas.

White abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. La sala era amplia, con una mesa larga y estrecha, llena de sillas y con un proyector en la pared. El proyector le pareció vergonzoso a Luthor. ¿De qué siglo era? ¿Del diecinueve? Resopló tomando asiento y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. Parecía ir para largo.

-¿Usted quiere algo? -Preguntó Perry a la mujer. Esta negó en silencio, colocándose firme detrás de su jefe. -Bien...Enseguida vuelvo. -Sonrió una última vez a Lex y se fue deprisa, cerrando la puerta.

-...Genial. Otra vez están pasando de mi. ¿Para qué demonios me avisó Lane si no iba a estar? -Gruñó enfadado, cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé, Señor. Ha sido una falta de respeto por su parte. Aunque tal vez está en otra planta del edificio. -

-No. Sé de primera mano que trabaja en esta. No está en el edificio, no soy tonto. -Puso los ojos en blanco y se desabrochó la chaqueta del traje. Empezaba a entrarle calor. -¿A qué temperatura tienen aquí la calefacción? No hace tanto frío fuera. -

-Puedo pedir que bajen la temperatura, Señor. -Propuso Mercy.

-No, no es necesario… -Resopló y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la mesa, a un lado. -Al menos me darán café...Será un café malo, de los peores...pero café al fin y al cabo. -Se acarició el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia, pues se le empezaba a terminar.

Unos veinte minutos después, seguían estando solos. Seguían esperando a alguien que Luthor sabía, nunca iba a llegar. Justo cuando fue a levantarse para dar por terminada esta burla soez, la puerta se abrió. El propio White pasó con el café en un vaso de plástico negro y se lo entregó a Luthor con una sonrisa servicial. Aunque eso no fue lo que captó la atención del multimillonario.

La mente más brillante del planeta, según esta misma, alzó los ojos hasta el hombre que había detrás de White. Era alto, muy alto, más que Luthor, tenía unas gafas gruesas y cuadradas, negras. Una corbata desaliñada y un traje azul que tenía pinta de ser barato hasta decir basta. El pelo oscuro y rizado le brillaba, pues estaba peinado hacia atrás.

-Aquí le traigo su café, Señor...siento mucho la espera, pero he ido a por el café yo mismo. Es de la cafetería de la esquina, es cara, pero usted lo merece. -White asintió, cruzándose de brazos orgulloso.

"Caro dice...será para ti", pensó el millonario, torciendo la boca y cogiendo el café.

-¿Y ese quién es? -Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a Perry, sin dejar de observar al hombre.

-Oh… -White se apartó, como recordando que había alguien detrás de él. -Es Smallville, Kent. Clark Kent. Un chico al que contratamos ya hace un tiempo. Empezó como becario pero está al mismo nivel que Lois Lane...Bueno, casi. Ya sabe como es Lane. -Se rió asintiendo. -Creía que ya lo conocía, Señor Luthor… -

-Ya veo...Bueno, seguiré esperando a Lane entonces. -Se encogió de hombros, girando la silla para darles la espalda.

-No no, Señor...Lois...No puede venir. -Perry bajó la mirada, avergonzado con su trabajadora más brillante.

Luthor se giró deprisa, mirándolo fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué motivo? -Alzó una ceja molesto.

-Verá… -Ahogó un suspiro. -Al parecer el Señor Wayne ha llegado esta mañana y Lois le ha ofrecido una entrevista. Este la ha aceptado. Todavía siguen juntos. -Asintió lentamente, sin valor para mirar al hombre.

-¡¿Qué?! -Contestó un poco más fuerte de lo debido, sobresaltado y totalmente enfurecido. Perry dio un respingo hacia atrás, arrugando la cara, chocándose contra Kent.

No solo no iba a tener su preciada y esperada entrevista, por la que había tenido que rogar...¡sino que encima iba a ser por culpa del desgraciado de Wayne!

-...Lo siento, Señor...Pero le prometo que Clark es muy buen periodista. -Asintió deprisa, sonriendo y agarrando al chico del brazo para meterlo dentro. -Lois le ha pasado las preguntas y algunas más que ha redactado él en apenas diez minutos. ¡Es brillante, se lo aseguro! -Empujó a Clark hasta que este estuvo dentro.

-Encantado, Señor Luthor… -Dijo en voz baja Kent, ofreciéndole la mano y mirándolo a través de sus gafas.

Luthor se lo tomó a broma. Miró su mano y lo miró a él con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¿En serio? Me debes estar tomando el pelo Perry porque… -Al mirar a la puerta, este ya no estaba. Calló en seco y frunció el ceño. Nadie le hacía caso…Miró de nuevo la mano del chico, en desconfianza y alzó los ojos hasta los de él. Eran azules claros, una mirada inocente y de corderito degollado. Resopló profundamente y le estrechó la mano con desgana.

El chico se sentó a su lado, sacó una libreta de su bolsillo trasero y un boli. Después sacó una grabadora. Dispuso todo ordenadamente sobre la mesa, preparándolo. Luthor miró la grabadora, que era del mismo siglo que el proyector.

-¿De qué película de los cuarenta habéis sacado la tecnología? ¿De El gran dictador de Charles Chaplin? -Preguntó Lex, alzando una ceja.

Clark lo miró unos segundos, luego rió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh...Nuestro presupuesto es limitado, Señor Luthor. Trabajamos con lo que tenemos. Lo antiguo suele ser fiable, nunca se nos rompe nada. -Le aseguró Kent. -Pero no se preocupe, pronto renovaremos toda nuestra empresa. El Señor Wayne va a hacernos una importante donación. -Sonrió radiante al decir este último nombre.

Luthor no lo hizo.

-...¿Y para qué haría eso? Wayne es de Gotham, no de Metrópolis. ¿Qué consigue a cambio? -

-...No creo que quiera conseguir nada a cambio. A él le gusta fomentar la cultura y ayudar. Creo que lo hace por...ayudar al prójimo. -Clark se encogió de hombros, sin darle muchas vueltas.

-Je… -Lex emitió una risa burlona, negando con la cabeza. -Qué poquito sabe de la vida, Señor Kent. -Sonrió burlón, mirando al chico.

-¿Usted cree? -Le preguntó en respuesta, mirando de reojo al hombre. -Empezaremos ya mismo, sé que tiene cosas que hacer después. -Ordenó los papeles y carraspeó la garganta levemente.

-Lo creo...De acuerdo. -

-Bien. En primer lugar, Lois quería preguntarle por… -Clark leyó la primera pregunta, alzando los ojos hasta el hombre después. -Quería saber cuál era su opinión sobre Superman. Ahora que se ha dejado ver más y está empezando a ofrecer imágenes y entrevistas a los medios. -

Lex fue a abrir la boca, frunciendo el ceño. Pero la cerró en cuanto se acordó de la grabadora sobre la mesa. Esto iba a llegar a mucha gente...sería mejor que se controlara. Pero le enfadaba tanto que hasta una entrevista para él, empezara con una pregunta sobre el boy scout. Ya ni siquiera eso le pertenecía. Se lo había quitado todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Creo que es un prepotente. Creo que hay que tener cuidado con él. -Contestó escuetamente, con una sonrisilla empezando a asomar.

-...Explíquese, por favor. -Le pidió Kent, sin parar de mirarlo.

Lex achicó los ojos...veía algo en esa mirada. En esa forma de escudriñarlo...no sabía si le gustaba o no.

-Bueno, ya lo ha visto, señor Kent. Es un dios que se pasea sobre nuestras cabezas diariamente. Que nos vigila. Que nos espía. Tiene la fuerza de Wonder Woman, la velocidad de Flash, puede congelar o derretir cosas a placer...Puede destruirnos si quiere. -Asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero no lo quiere. -

-¿Y usted qué sabe? -Preguntó alzando una ceja. -¿Acaso ha hablado con él? -

-Pues sí. Varias veces lo he entrevistado, por eso le agrado al Señor Perry. -Asintió, frunciendo el ceño. -Superman solo es alguien que quiere ayudar a los demás. Solo quiere hacer un mundo mejor. -

-No necesitamos a ningún alien para que nos ayude, Señor Kent. El planeta Tierra lleva aproximadamente cuatro coma seis billones de años. En todo ese tiempo no hemos tenido a Superman, y hemos estado bien. ¿Por qué lo necesitaríamos ahora? -Clark fue a responder, pero Lex volvió a hablar. -¿Sabe cuánta fuerza se necesita para dominar a un solo hombre?...¿Sabe cuanta fuerza se necesita para dominar un planeta? Superman dispone de esa fuerza, y de mucha más. -Le aseguró, asintiendo despacio. -No soy un necio. Sé lo peligroso que es eso. Hoy puede que sea bueno y que nos ayude...pero ¿y el día que se canse de hacerlo? ¿Y el día que los abrazos, las sonrisas y las palmaditas en la espalda no sean lo suficiente? El día que se dé cuenta de lo que es, de lo que verdaderamente puede hacer...el día que se dé cuenta de lo poco que podemos hacer nosotros contra él...ese día la humanidad estará condenada eternamente. -Asintió de nuevo.

Clark se le quedó mirando en silencio, mirándolo fijamente y sin palabras.

-...Será mejor que pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, Señor Kent. -Le sugirió, cogiendo el vaso y dando un trago al café. Efectivamente estaba asqueroso. Lo dejó con resentimiento en la mesa y suspiró.

-Bien… -Clark apartó la mirada, leyendo la siguiente pregunta. -Eh...En entrevistas pasadas, ha manifestado su opinión sobre Bruce Wayne. Ha dicho que es un populista interesado, que siempre está buscando la portada y que sus intenciones no son buenas. ¿Cómo puede alguien que dedica la mitad de su vida, dinero y patrimonio a los demás, ser un interesado? -

-Bueno, creo que está claro. ¿Cuántos chicos lleva adoptados ya? ¿Dos o tres? ¿Por qué un hombre joven, soltero y aparentemente libre iría a adoptar a chavales callejeros? ¿Por qué enfocaría su dinero en comedores sociales y orfanatos? Él nunca se ha criado en la calle, nunca ha pasado hambre, ni frío. ¿Qué gana él haciendo todo eso? -

-...Creo que no lo hace por ganar nada. Creo que lo hace porque...quiere ayudar. Como Superman, pero a su manera. -Clark frunció el ceño. -Tengo entendido que usted ha financiado un hospital de parapléjicos y enfermos con movilidad reducida aquí en Metrópolis, hace unos meses. -

-¿Es esa una pregunta de la Señorita Lane? -Preguntó Lex en respuesta, alzando una ceja.

-No, es una pregunta mía. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué gano con ello? -Clark hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza. -Aplicando su razonamiento del Señor Wayne, usted también tuvo que ganar algo. O al menos, tener una relación con ese asunto. -

Mercy, que era totalmente consciente del verdadero motivo, desvió la mirada incómoda. Un rápido vistazo por parte de Clark, le hizo saber que se había metido en terreno minado.

-...Gané varias cosas. Aparte de una nueva cartera de clientes importantes y potentes, entre ellos el Señor Wayne, por cierto; gané una nueva instalación en mi ciudad...Una familiar mío sufrió daños similares en su organismo y… -La templanza sublime del millonario pareció romperse por un momento. Un mínimo y casi imperceptible momento. -Y estoy concienciado con el tema. Solo quería ayudar y evitar que otros pasaran por lo que pasó mi ser querido. -Lex asintió, apartando los ojos del chico.

-...Ya veo. Gracias por responder. -Clark se mordió el labio, se sentía ligeramente mal por haber hecho esa pregunta. Aunque tampoco sabía que Luthor podía llegar a sentir...afecto por alguien o algo que no fuera él mismo. -Lo siguiente que le quiero preguntar es sobre su nuevo contacto con empresas de blindaje militar… -Leyó el chico en voz alta, sobre la marcha.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? -El ceño de Lex se endureció y una mirada desafiante se clavó sobre el otro.

-Eh… -Kent alzó los ojos, sorprendido. -N...no lo sé, Señor...Son las preguntas de Lois, supongo que...Habrá estado investigando. -Arrugó la cara, incómodo. ¿Por qué siempre se metía en estos líos?

Lex resopló, negando con la cabeza. Maldita y entrometida Lane...¿Cómo se enteraba siempre de todo?

-¿Qué quiere saber sobre eso exactamente? -

-Pues...bueno, creo que mi compañera quería saber el motivo. ¿Sobre qué se quiere proteger? -Indagó el chico de granja, achicando los ojos.

Luthor emitió una risa corta, sonriendo después.

-¿Sabe, Kent? Mi padre tenía un dicho...Teníamos una pequeña granja con animales, entre ellos toros y vacas. Decía "ten cuidado con el toro, porque cuando le empieces a ver los cuernos, ya será demasiado tarde". -Recordó desviando la mirada, con añoranza en sus ojos.

Clark lo observó detenidamente, escuchándolo y parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Y a qué toro se refiere? ¿A qué toro le tiene miedo? -Preguntó inocentemente, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Ahí está la cosa, Kent. No sabemos qué o quién va a ser el próximo toro, solo sabemos que cuando este llegue, estaremos preparados. LexCorp estará preparado, se lo aseguro. Y no soy el único que se está preparando. -Asintió sonriendo. -Odiaba a mi padre, pero el viejo a veces tenía razón. Era terco como él solo, pero en todos los años que tuvimos ganado, nunca se llevó una cornada. Yo tampoco me la llevaré. -Negó con la cabeza, exhalando prepotencia.

-Entiendo… -Clark arrugó la cara, sin saber si tenía que tomarse todo eso como algo personal. -Bueno, acabaremos en seguida, Señor Luthor, ya queda poco… -Suspiró, para luego seguir leyendo.

* * *

Después de acabar la tediosa entrevista, Luthor salió de la sala en la que había estado retenido una hora y media, seguido por Clark y Mercy. Al acercarse al ascensor, divisaron a los culpables.

Bruce Wayne conversaba animadamente con una Lois Lane que se encogía ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba y se reía divertida.

-Bruce, ¡qué cosas tienes! -Le gritó avergonzada, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo al hombre. Bruce se rió ligeramente en respuesta, sin apenas emitir sonidos. Aunque su risa se cortó al ver al otro grupo.

-...Señor Luthor, buenos días. No le esperaba aquí. -Le saludó radiante Wayne.

-Hola, Señor Wayne. Bueno, yo tampoco le esperaba, por eso he venido a las diez como se me dijo hace unos días… -Sus ojos se movieron peligrosamente hacia la chica.

Esta pegó un ligero bote y desorbitó los ojos mirando al millonario.

-¡Oh dios, Señor Luthor, teníamos una entrevista a las diez!… -Recordó ella, tapándose la boca. Luego miró a Clark. -Oh, pero dejé las preguntas sobre mi mesa...¿se las has hecho, Smallville? -Sonrió.

-Sí, Lois, descuida… -Suspiró y se tapó la cara, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Ah, bien, entonces todo solucionado. Verá, es que Bruce ha venido y me ha invitado a desayunar y claro, no podía decirle que no… -Canturreó, agarrándose al antebrazo musculado del susodicho.

-Ha sido todo un placer, Señorita Lane… -Le sonrió el otro.

-Bueno, me alegro de que al menos alguien se lo haya pasado bien aquí. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. -Bufó Luthor, apartando de un codazo a Bruce y pulsando el botón del ascensor, para pasar deprisa después. Mercy lo siguió de cerca, poniéndose detrás.

-Oh...Lo...¡lo siento Señor Luthor! -Se disculpó Lois, arrugando la cara. -Gracias por venir… -Y dicho esto, volvió a reírse con Bruce, sin soltarle del brazo.

Fue lo último que vio Lex antes de poner los ojos en blanco y gruñir hasta decir basta. Vaya día se le presentaba…

* * *

Eran las ocho y media pasadas, el cielo ya se había oscurecido. En la última planta, en el despacho del dueño del edificio en cuestión, todavía había luz. Lex tecleaba incansablemente sobre el teclado de su ordenador de sobre mesa del escritorio.

No estaba trabajando precisamente...al menos no para su empresa. Se había puesto a investigar. Como buen científico que era le encantaba saber cosas. Le encantaba descubrir nuevas realidades, culturas, datos, por muy nimios que fueran. Todo lo que fuera información, le valía.

Así que cuando supo que había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer para mañana, solo una cosa se le vino a la cabeza.

Investigar quién demonios era Clark Kent.

Había hecho lo mismo con Lois Lane, claro, hace ya unos años. Sobre todo porque no era simple curiosidad sino porque Lane le interesaba de otras formas que Kent no. Tampoco lo hacía con todo el mundo. Por ejemplo, Perry White y Jimmy Olsen le daban igual. Pero Clark Kent…

No sabía el qué, pero algo le decía...o más bien le gritaba, que pasaba algo con él. Que tenía que investigarlo e ir detrás de él hasta que lo supiera todo. Y pensaba averiguar lo que era.

Por ahora, la búsqueda había sido un fiasco.

Era simple, como el propio Kent. Una infancia normal, en Smallville, rodeado de campo, en un pueblo. Tal vez era interesante que tuvieran casi el mismo origen. Pero ya está. Sus padres, John y Martha Kent eran personas sencillas y de buena reputación. Todo el pueblo les quería. Se hacían de querer. Se habían ganado siempre la vida allí. Nunca salieron del pueblo. Excepto el pequeño Clark.

En cuanto a los estudios...mediocre. Una nota media de cinco. Y tal fuera eso lo que llamaba la atención. Había sacado una media de cinco siempre, en todo. Menos en la nota final de carrera, donde tenía un nueve con siete.

Una pregunta rondó la cabeza del multimillonario, que no tenía un pelo de tonto. Literalmente.

¿Por qué?

Es decir, quién sacaba toda su vida una media mediocre, nunca destacando en nada, siempre siendo como...bueno, como la media. Y luego al final saca una de las mejores notas de su promoción, por no decir la mejor. Si hasta la foto de anuario era mediocre. Una camisa blanca, el birrete monotipo, la corbata a rayas típica. Todo normal. Todo dentro de la media.

Recordó entonces las gafas gruesas. Negras, de pasta y grandes. Comunes. Típicas.

Algo le olía mal...algo no encajaba. Porque, precisamente, todo parecía encajar, todo parecía ser demasiado...normal. Demasiado…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe le sacó de sus pensamiento de golpe, haciéndole alzar los ojos hacia el origen del ruido.

-Señor, el coche está listo para cuando quiera irse. -Le hizo saber Mercy, poniéndose recta al lado de la puerta.

-De acuerdo...gracias, nos iremos en seguida. -Asintió y Mercy lo imitó.

-Tiene una llamada por la línea dos es...él otra vez. -La mujer arrugó la cara, girándose y saliendo del despacho, cerrando la puerta después.

-¿Él?… -Repitió Luthor, alzando una ceja. Miró el teléfono sobre su mesa y lo descolgó, acercándoselo a la oreja. -Buenas noches, Lex Luthor al habla… -Informó, confuso.

-¡Lexi! -Le gritó un hombre al otro lado, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y la voz ligeramente aguda y desgarrada.

El susodicho desorbitó los ojos y se apartó el teléfono de la oreja por el grito. Gruñó y frunció el ceño, volviéndose a acercar el aparato.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres tú ahora?! ¡Tengo una vida ocupada, no puedo perderla con tipos como tú, payaso! -Le regañó.

Joker se rió divertido en respuesta. Como odiaba su risa, pensó mientras observaba la imagen de Clark Kent en pantalla.

-Vamos Lexi…¿Has pensado ya en lo que te propuse? -Preguntó animado.

-Sí. -Respondió secamente el millonario.

-¿Yyy?... -

-Y es un no. No tengo la necesidad de aliarme contigo. -Frunció el ceño.

-¡Oh, venga, Lex! ¡¿Qué mas quieres?! Te he ofrecido una cena, unos regalos caros y de todo, ¿y aún así no quieres tema conmigo? Soy un buen partido… -Se ofreció el hombre de Gotham.

-¿De qué coño hablas? -Lex puso los ojos en blanco, harto de esa conversación sin sentido. -Mira, no me importa Gotham, ni tu imperio del mal...ni siquiera tu rata negra con alas. -Sentenció, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oye, oye, un respeto hacia mi Bats! -Le gruñó ferozmente Joker. -Que yo no me he metido con tu héroe en pañales rojos con complejo de boy scout… -

-Me da igual que te metas con él, yo lo odio, no como tú al tuyo…Como si te propones matarlo, por mí, mejor. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Uy...yo odio a Bats, Lexi. -Le aseguró el payaso.

-Pues a veces no lo parece, Joker… -Achicó los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

-La línea del odio al amor es taaan fina...Tan pronto puedo estar mordiéndole como matándolo a besos. -Lex oyó suspirar profundamente al otro, articulando una mueca de asco al instante. -A veces puede sorprenderte cómo actúa el cerebro. Tanto odio, resentimiento e impotencia se puede convertir rápidamente en lo contrario. Sin que apenas te des cuenta. ¿Acaso nunca te has imaginado al súper tío completamente derrotado? -

A Luthor se le hizo la boca agua. Sus ojos brillaron y asintió despacio, sonriendo todo lo que podía.

-Pues claro que sí...cada noche antes de irme a dormir. -

-Bien...Pues imagínatelo ahora. Como si estuviera delante tuyo. -El payaso hizo una pausa. -Lo has conseguido. Súper está acabado. Está casi muerto...respira despacio, su voz se ha vuelto ronca y pastosa. -Lex asintió sin apenas darse cuenta, con los ojos fijos en un lugar en concreto en el suelo. Sus labios formando una sonrisa victoriosa. -Te acercas a él...Despacio, tienes que saborear cada segundo de tu victoria. -

Sin percatarse de ello, Lex se levantó. Rodeó el escritorio y fue hasta un Superman acabado, a cuatro patas sobre la tarima de su despacho. Agachaba la cabeza y respiraba pesadamente.

-...Superman va a mancharte el suelo con el reguero de sangre que corre desde su costado. ¿Lo oyes? Pic, pic, pic...Su sangre...chocando repetidamente contra el suelo. Pic pic...Un ritmo constante y que te hipnotiza. La sinfonía más bonita en el universo, la de tu enemigo mortal desangrándose. Muriendo. -Siguió relatando Joker. -

-Sí...se desangra. -Contestó Luthor, sonriendo más. Un brillo determinante en los ojos.

-Ahora alzas ligeramente el pie. El zapato le roza el rostro...le delineas la cara, la barbilla, hasta que con el empeine le alzas la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. -Joker dejó escapar un suspiro, seguido de una risa entre dientes, divertida, animal. -Oooh...mira esos ojitos...Entrecerrados, brillantes, rojos por el cansancio. Lo has tenido peleando demasiado tiempo...y lo sabes. Sabes hasta donde puede llegar...por eso lo has exprimido. Para verlo al borde del desmayo...al borde de la muerte. Con un hilo de vida recorriéndole el cuerpo. Con la consciencia luchando tanto o más que él mismo, para mantenerse despierto y alerta. -

-...Odio esos ojos azules… -Contestó Luthor, gruñendo entre dientes mientras miraba hacia esos supuestos ojos de ese supuesto Superman que se arrodillaba delante de él, abatido.

-Claro que los odias...igual que ellos te odian a ti. -Emitió otra risa lenta. -Pero ahora los tienes ahí, rendidos ante ti, Lex. Le sonríes con prepotencia, enseñando los colmillos. Él lucha por seguir mirándote, por seguir despierto. Tú mueves el pie hasta su pecho, empujándolo con fuerza. Súper cae sin apenas hacer amago de sostenerse. Cae boca arriba. Todo le da vueltas. Apoya la cabeza en el suelo y sus ojos se mueven por el lugar. -El pie de Lex dio una patada al aire, con fuerza y firme, y casi pudo oír como el cuerpo de Superman chocaba contra la tarima. -Ríes victorioso y entonces...te arrodillas sobre él. -

Lex, ensimismado en la gran y perfecta fantasía, así lo hizo, con las pupilas dilatadas y deseoso de saber el siguiente paso para acabar con su enemigo. Clavó las rodillas en el suelo, una a cada lado del torso del superhéroe.

-Apoyas una mano en su mejilla, y después, apoyas las uñas...Frunces el ceño y se las clavas con fuerza… -El tono bajó dos octavas de golpe, y la voz se volvió ronca y gutural. -Con tanta tanta fuerza que ves pequeñas gotas de sangre empezar a brotar. Superman grita de dolor, gimiendo como un cachorro de perro lastimado. Vuelves a reír mientras agachas la cabeza para ver de cerca esos ojitos sufriendo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, sacas el puñal que le has clavado en el costado. Te lo acercas a la cara y paseas tu lengua por el filo. -Lex apoyó una mano en el suelo, con la mirada fija y en shock, sin poder parpadear, perdido en lo que estaba oyendo. -La sangre de tu enemigo sabe...a victoria. Sabe a regocijo pleno. Pero todavía quieres más de él. Así que...le clavas el puñal en el hombro y Superman grita profundamente, puedes notar el sonido impactando contra tu cara y sus ojos desorbitándose. Pronto el charco de sangre te empezará a mojar las rodillas… -

Lex tragó saliva, oyendo un grito brutal al otro lado, que claramente no era de Joker, y mirando como "Superman" se retorcía de dolor frente a él. Este había palidecido, sus pupilas temblaban y era incapaz de centrar la vista.

-Mueves el dedo pulgar hasta su labio inferior...lo paseas por este, notando lo suaves que tiene los labios. -Joker emitió una risa estrangulada. -Introduces el dedo para abrirle la boca, le bajas la mandíbula hacia abajo, para tener vía libre...Mueves el dedo hacia un lado… -Una pausa larga mantuvo a Lex con el corazón en un puño, que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sudando, y le provocó un escalofrío mortal que le recorrió la espalda. -Y ahora bajas la cabeza...y chocas tus labios contra los de él. Lo besas...lo exploras todo con tu lengua. Recorres la boca ajena como si no hubiera un mañana...quieres descubrirlo todo. Cada diente, cada milímetro de su lengua, no dejas nada sin explorar… -

Los ojos de Lex se desorbitaron al oír esto último...y...sin saberlo, notó un bulto creciente entre sus pantalones.

Pero el relato se cortó de golpe.

Una explosión al otro lado y gritos inminentes lo rompieron todo. Sonidos de explosiones, metralletas, pistolas y demás se hicieron eco, llegando hasta los oídos del multimillonario, que dejó caer el móvil al suelo, chocando y quedándose boca arriba. La mano de Lex tembló, todavía con la forma del móvil en ella. Tragó saliva mientras escuchaba de fondo lo que pasaba al otro lado.

-¡GCPD, al suelo, al suelo!¡El murciélago tenía razón, el payaso está aquí! ¡Por la puerta de atrás, deprisa! ¡Comando dos, preparado para la persecución, que no escape! ¡Primero el payaso, luego los demás! ¡Proteger al sujeto! -Gritó el comisario Gordon, mientras se seguían oyendo disparos y gente corriendo, además de gritos. La llamada se cortó en algún momento, dejando la sala en silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral y escalofriante para Lex.

Sus músculos incapaz de relajarse, sus ojos llorosos por no parpadear durante tanto rato, su boca seca de repente. Seguía sintiéndose mojado, empapado por la sangre de un Superman que nunca llegó a estar ahí. Pero la sensación había sido tan perceptible que, durante un momento él...él creyó que…

Él pasó de querer matarlo...a querer hacerlo suyo. Sino podía derrotar al súper hombre...lo haría suyo.

Tal vez eso era lo más aterrador. Que el payaso tenía razón. La línea del odio al amor era más fina que el hilo de la tela de una araña.

* * *

Semanas después, sin que se le hubiera ido de la cabeza aquel incidente, Lex asistía a una de las galas a las que había sido invitado. Eran un bodrio. Un aburrimiento. Pero las necesitaba para mantener su exquisita clientela. Estaba a punto de cerrar tratos importantes, así que tenía que acudir a ellas más que nunca.

Además, tampoco es que le atosigaran demasiado.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando otra de las mesas redondas del gran salón donde estaban. Allí, rodeado de decenas de personas diferentes, todas hablándole, todas queriéndolo tocar...estaba el maldito Wayne. Tenía como un imán para ello. La gente se le pegaba instantáneamente. Hubo un antes y un después aquella noche, marcado por la entrada triunfal de Bruce Wayne. Quien, cómo no, llegó tarde. Y al contrario de lo que esperaba Lex, la gente lo felicitó. "Qué clase tiene...estará tan ocupado. Y aún así ha venido. Vamos a saludarlo", escuchó a los demás.

Patético.

Puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo al plato de comida que tenía delante.

-¿Hasta qué hora es esto? -Le preguntó a Mercy, sentada a su lado.

La chica se había arreglado. Llevaba un traje de etiqueta, fino, de seda y caro. Un vestido negro que le permitía luchar y proteger a su jefe, si es que necesitaba hacerlo. Un pendientes finos y largos adornaban sus orejas. Estaba radiante. Aunque la persona para la que se había arreglado, nunca se fijaría en ella.

A Luthor nunca le llamó la atención su guardaespaldas. La consideraba eso, su fiel mano derecha.

-...Hasta las dos de la mañana, aproximadamente. Aunque usted puede retirarse cuando lo desee, Señor. -Le informó ella, mirándolo curiosa.

-Entiendo...No tardaremos en irnos. Ya no pintamos nada aquí. Y mañana tengo una reunión a las… -Miró a la chica, alzando una ceja, preguntándoselo.

-A las ocho en punto, Señor. Sobre industrias y fomento, en la sala de juntas cinco. -

-Exacto… -Suspiró y se levantó, quitándose la servilleta de tela blanca que no había ensuciado. -Será mejor que… -

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una gran explosión se oyó en la puerta de entrada, conmocionando a todos los presentes.

-¡Al suelo, Señor! -Le gritó Mercy, abalanzándose sobre Luthor y tirándolo al suelo.

Gritos de pánico y horror se empezaron a escuchar por el lugar, junto con gente corriendo y huyendo todo lo rápido que podían. Luthor desorbitó los ojos, en alerta, mirando de un lado hacia otro.

-¿Será el payaso de Gotham?...No creo… -Se preguntó, más para sí mismo que para la mujer que tenía al lado, a la defensiva para proteger a su Señor de todo de lo que fuera capaz.

-Guarde silencio Señor, no queremos que… -Las palabras de Mercy se cortaron por alguien hablando por un micrófono.

-¡Hola, hola gente rica y sin corazón! -Gritó un hombre. Su voz se escuchó por los altavoces por los que antes se oía una apacible música. La sala le respondió con un silencio sepulcral. -...Verán, ¡busco a Lex Luthor!...Ya saben, calvo, alto...sin escrúpulos. -Dijo esto último con voz ronca.

Automáticamente, toda la sala miró en busca del hombre en cuestión, más por supervivencia que por otra cosa. Luthor arrugó la cara, profusamente confuso. Y es que no había otra cosa que le molestara más en la vida que no saber algo. Y menos si era algo que tenía que ver con él.

Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, y antes de que Mercy pudiera retenerlo, Lex se levantó. Frunció el ceño y encaró al supuesto villano que lo buscaba. Para su sorpresa, no era ni más ni menos que Winslow Percival Schott, o el Señor Schott, a secas. Fue una empresa que LexCorp absorbió hacía ya un año o dos. Desde entonces, el tipo no había estado haciendo otra cosa más que intentar boicotearle y jurándole venganza.

-¿Me buscaba, Señor Schott? -Alzó una ceja, desafiante.

Este lo miró fijamente, montando en una especie de coche antropométrico, que se veía de mala calidad. Alzó las cejas en shock y gruñó como un perro.

-¿Encima te atreves a encararme? ¡A mí! ¡A Winslow, la mente más brillante de Metrópolis! -Gritó indignado el hombre. -¡Además, ya no me llamo así! Soy...Toyman. -Sonrió orgulloso, recolándose las gafas después.

-...Eres un muerto de hambre, y siempre lo has sido. Deja de hacer el imbécil y vete por donde has venido. -Señaló la puerta, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Uy, deja de ser tan soez, maldita sea! ¡Me debes la vida, Luthor! ¡¿Saben lo que me hizo este hombre?! ¡¿Lo saben?! -Preguntó al público, pero este no contestó. -...¡Me arrebató mi empresa! ¡Generaciones de Schott habían llevado la empresa familiar...y fue Luthor y me la quitó de un plumazo! -

-...Estabas en bancarrota. Llevabas dos trimestres sin tener beneficios...te ibas a arruinar. ¿Acaso no vas a decir la cantidad de dinero que te solté por esa birria de infraestructura empresarial que obtuve? Tú saliste ganando por ese trato. Te pudiste haber jubilado. Tú y tu hija, que estaba harta de tus gilipolleces. -Contestó el millonario.

-¡Mentira mentira mentira! ¡Cállate, maldito tiburón! -Perdiendo los estribos, Toyman alzó uno de los brazos mecánicos que eran cañones y disparó contra el hombre.

Luthor desorbitó los ojos y se tiró al suelo deprisa. El público volvió a gritar muerto de miedo y la gente se escondió detrás de las mesas y columnas, aterrada.

-¡Te mataré como tú mataste mi negocio, cabrón! -Volvió a gritar Toyman, empezando a perseguir al hombre con su autómata con forma de coche infantil.

Lex se levantó deprisa, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Mercy. Negó deprisa con la cabeza y le señaló el lado contrario. Dio gracias a dios de que la mujer le hiciera caso. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que contratar a alguien que no fuera Mercy.

Corrió por uno de los largos pasillos del salón de actos donde estaban, con Toyman siguiéndole de cerca y disparándole con cañones y ametralladoras. Cuando Lex vio cómo se clavaba una de las balas en la pared, supo que estas no eran de juguete. Eran balas de verdad, y más le valía esquivarlas.

Entró en una habitación deprisa, cerrando instantáneamente después. Su respiración acelerada, su aliento caliente contrarrestando contra el frío de la sala. ¿Algunos no sabían aceptar la derrota o qué?

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo ponerse en alerta de nuevo, corrió hasta ponerse detrás de un biombo y empezó a pensar en una salida factible.

-¡Luthor, sal de ahí pequeña rata! -Gritaron al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Rata? ¿A quién estaba llamando rata?!...No...no era hora de ponerse valiente. O tal vez no lo contaría. Schott era un desequilibrado, pero era un desequilibrado armado. Ahora mismo...tal vez tuviera las de ganar. Debería empezar a traerse armas a las galas. No le pasarían estas cosas.

Barajando sus posibilidades, estaba la ventana. La vía más rápida, más cercana...pero la más peligrosa. Se mataría. Esto era un cuarto piso. No llegaría vivo al suelo. Y si llegaba, seguro que preferiría morir por el estado en el que se quedaría. No, el no podía quedarse...como su hermana.

Negó deprisa con la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Ahora tenía que salir de esta...Sus ojos se movieron hasta un conducto de ventilación...Estaba atornillado. No le daría tiempo a salir...aunque podía intentarlo. Se levantó, saliendo del biombo deprisa...Y de la forma que salió, volvió a entrar en cuanto la puerta se vino abajo y dejó pasar a Toyman.

-¡Ahí estás! -Le gruñó el hombre, acercándose con pasos gigantes y pesados, que resonaban y hacían temblar el suelo alrededor.

-...Schott...podemos hablarlo. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Vas a sacarme más vivo que muerto, te lo aseguro. -Alzó las manos, saliendo despacio. Tal vez pudiera razonar con una mente tan simple y mediocre. -¿Para qué me vas a matar? No obtendrás nada a cambio. Excepto un pase directo y de por vida a la cárcel. -

-¡Mentira! Obtendré satisfacción y venganza...¡algo que ni todo tu dinero pueden comprar! -Le dijo entre dientes, encañonándolo con un brazo.

-Algo querrás aparte de dinero, Schott...Venga, ¿qué es? ¿Otro negocio? ¿Financiación para tus proyectos? Admito que este está medianamente aceptable… -Espetó, mirando de arriba a abajo el robot.

-Medianamen… -Schott parpadeó pasmado. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo maleducado que eres?! ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar mis creaciones? ¿Eh? ¡Estoy harto de tu egolatría, tu prepotencia y tu pedantería! -Tecleó varias veces sobre su brazo. -Tienes razón, no pienso ir a la cárcel por asesinato...¡pero no pueden probar que yo te tiré por la ventana! -Gritó a la vez que accionaba un misil especial dentro del cañón.

-¿Cómo que tirar por la venta…? -Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Luthor salió disparado a través de la primera vía de escape: la ventana. Oyó el cristal hacerse trizas y sintió cómo lo atravesaba con una fuerza descomunal. Una onda de choque fue lo que lo empujó a través de la ventana, haciéndolo volar por los aires, lejos del edificio.

Se oyó así mismo gritar y notó cómo el aire impactaba cada vez más sobre él. Cómo este lo frenaba, y cómo dejaba de moverse lateralmente...para empezar a moverse verticalmente. Estaba empezando a caer...A caer y caer y caer en picado, sin frenos y cuesta abajo.

Su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se maldijo así mismo por no haber podido matar a Superman antes de que terminara.

Hasta que dejó de caer...Abrió los ojos despacio, casi con miedo. Su cuerpo en tensión, como un palo, sin moverse. Vio Metrópolis en el horizonte, más bajo de lo que pensaba. Todavía estaba muy alto, verticalmente hablando. Así que no había caído mucho. Pero estaba parado...alguien lo sujetaba.

Giró la cabeza despacio, con miedo a moverse por si se volvía a caer. Y entonces, vio una S gigantesca. Parpadeó despacio, observando la peculiar letra durante unos largos segundos. Luego alzó la cabeza con la misma velocidad, muy muy despacio. Los ojos verdes chocaron contra los azules cielo de Superman. Este lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, desde arriba, pues lo tenía cogido en brazos...como a las novias. El aire que salía de su nariz chocaba contra el rostro inmóvil de Luthor.

Y por fin, el dios que vivía entre mortales, habló.

-...¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Luthor? -

Esas. Justamente esas habían sido las palabras, las primeras palabras que había oído por parte del boy scout. Las primeras palabras que le había dedicado solo a él, en vivo y en directo. Era la primera vez que se veían sin el cristal de su despacho de por medio. La primera vez que hablaban. La primera vez que se tocaban. La primera vez que Luthor tenía el rostro del dios tan cerca del suyo. Y ahora que se fijaba, cuando lo tenía tan cerca...no parecía tan divino. No tenía ese aire sobrenatural.

-Señor Luthor… -Repitió Superman, buscando alguna respuesta por parte del otro.

-...Toyman. -Fue lo único que respondió él.

-Me he ocupado de él. Ya está abajo, con la policía. Todos los invitados están bien. -Asintió despacio, sin parar de observarlo.

Claro, ¿cómo no? Quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pero era incapaz de moverse. No sabía muy bien por qué.

-...Está herido. -Dijo entonces el boy scout. -Será mejor que lo lleve abajo, hay ambulancias y… -

-No. -Dijo tajante el millonario. Superman paró su vuelo, volviéndolo a mirar. -Quiero que me lleves a mi casa. Estoy bien. Me curaré yo mismo allí. -

-...Tiene varios cortes, Señor, creo que lo más aconsejable es que… -

-Como me dejes ahí abajo diré que has sido tú quién me ha hecho esto. Que tú me tiraste por la ventana. -Superman frunció el ceño. -...Llévame a casa...No te lo repetiré más veces, chaval. -Achicó los ojos, desafiante.

-...Como usted diga, Señor. -Y sin más, emprendió el vuelo hacia allí.

* * *

Pasaron al gran y espacioso salón de Luthor, con Superman ayudándolo a caminar, haciéndole de muleta. El primero hizo amago de separarse.

-Vale ya...puedo andar solo...Estoy bien. -Gruñó el millonario, incómodo por tener al enemigo en casa.

-...No estoy seguro de ello, Señor. Tiene un esguince. Un corte muy profundo en el brazo y varios cortes más por manos y piernas. Creo que sería mejor que le ayudara. -Le informó el hombre de acero, sin soltarlo.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien...¡suéltame! -Le gritó a la defensiva, encarándolo.

Superman se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin moverse un ápice. Alzó la cabeza y echó un vistazo rápido al lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luthor vio una estela roja recorrer su hogar unas cinco o seis veces. Al menos, esas fueron las veces que él pudo ver y contar.

De pronto, notó que le faltaban los zapatos y los calcetines que hace un segundo tenía puestos. Estaba sentado en el chaise longue de cuero negro, no sabía cómo. También tenía otra venda en el brazo...Y le faltaban la chaqueta y la camisa. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, con todo el torso al descubierto.

Abrió la boca de par en par, parpadeando en shock durante varios segundos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no supo si por miedo o por sorpresa. Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Superman, o más bien su estela roja, colocarse entre sus piernas, arrodillado y sujetándole una mano, ensangrentada. Sintió también la brisa chocando contra su cara por el movimiento rápido del aire hacia él cuando el alien volvió.

-...¿Cómo lo has…? -Luthor cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo.

-Oh...Súper velocidad, Señor Luthor. -Explicó, dando pequeños toques sobre la muñeca del otro con un algodón. -...Espero que no le importe que...me haya tomado la libertad de descamisarlo. -Hizo una pausa, endureciendo el rostro. -Era necesario para acceder a su brazo. -

-...Eso me da igual. -Luthor arrugó la cara, fingiendo parsimonia.

Puede que fuera un gran científico, pero era un pésimo actor, todo había que decirlo.

-Le interesará saber que he avisado a su mano derecha, la Señorita Mercy. Sabe que está usted sano y salvo, en su casa. -Asintió, cambiando de algodón.

-...Exacto. MI casa. -Recalcó Lex, gruñendo entre dientes. -Esto...esto no es necesario...No hace falta que me cures. No quiero que me cures. -

-Denegar el socorro ajeno es un delito penado por ley, Señor. Debo curarlo. -Superman asintió, sin relajar las facciones de su rostro.

-Debes curarme...aunque no quieras. ¿Verdad? -Esto último captó la atención del hombre de acero. Sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de él. Luthor pareció resentirse ante la mirada de dios...por una milésima de segundo. Para luego volver a su semblante helado. -Venga, sé que si fuera por ti...me dejarías morir desangrado. -Sonrió, enseñando los dientes blancos.

-...Eso no es cierto, Señor Luthor. No le dejaría morir. Ningún ser merece la muerte. Y usted tampoco. -Negó en rotundo, girando despacio la mano para limpiar el otro lado.

-...¿No? Pues a veces parece lo contrario. -Admitió Luthor. El súper hombre alzó una ceja, curioso. -...Sé que me odias. No te hagas el tonto. Sé que detrás de esa fachada de héroe inocente y perfecto se esconde alguien sin escrúpulos. -

-...Yo no le odio, Señor Luthor. -Negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Sus pupilas ligeramente dilatas penetraban al millonario, y su agarre cada vez más severo estaban empezando a derribar su fachada aparentemente intacta.

-Claro que me odias...Cada vez que te veo a través de mi cristalera me sentencias a muerte, imaginas cómo matarme...Al igual que hago yo. -Se encogió de hombros. -Lo que no sé es por qué no aprovechas ahora que estoy indefenso y solo para matarme. Ahora mismo tienes vía libre para hacer lo que quieras...y nadie se enteraría… -Sonrió divertido, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Superman se le quedó mirando callado unos segundos, que a Luthor se le hicieron eternos.

-...Usted haría lo mismo conmigo… -No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación la que salió por la boca del alien.

-...Pues claro. Me aprovecharía de que estás débil y de que eres una presa fácil para tenerte contra las cuerdas...Haría exactamente lo que quería hacer desde hace ya tanto tiempo contigo. Sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera, torturarte y llevarte hasta tu límite, hasta que ya no aguantaras más. -Habló en un tono más bajo, frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos brillando con intensidad, con pura rabia en la voz.

-...Así que haría todo lo que quisiera conmigo. -Ladeó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual solo entonces. Luthor asintió despacio, sin entender muy bien hacia donde quería ir su mayor enemigo hasta la fecha.

Superman movió los ojos hasta los dedos ensangrentados con la propia sangre de Lex, que había bajado desde el corte del brazo hasta la punta de los dedos. Alzó la mano, y mientras que lo hacía, abrió la boca para introducirse el dedo índice dentro. Lo hizo hasta el nudillo, engullendo todo el dedo despacio. Lex dio un respingo, tirando de su brazo hacia sí mismo. La mano de Superman, que aún se cernía sobre su muñeca, lo sujetó firmemente para que no pudiera sacar el dedo.

Cuando la lengua del kryptoniano empezó a recorrer el dedo, limpiando todo rastro de sangre, a Luthor le empezó a dar vueltas la habitación. Se sonrojó a más no poder y arrugó la cara. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Superman alzó los ojos para observar el rostro de Lex, que era un divertido e inesperado poema.

Se había cansado de ser el chico tonto de pueblo, el bueno. Se había cansado del menosprecio, la prepotencia y la egolatría del hombre...Aunque mentiría si dijera que todo eso no le encendía. Y la soberbia...sobre todo la soberbia. Estaba seguro de que si en la biblia estuvieran representados los pecados, en la soberbia saldría el busto de Lex Luthor. Ya se lo imaginaba, sonriendo a la cámara, con la cabeza ligeramente alzada, mirando por encima del hombro al lector. Despreciándolo como lo despreciaba a él una vez tras otra. Por eso, cuando escuchó a unos cien kilómetros cómo empezaba el asalto por parte del juguetero hacia el millonario, fue lo más rápido que pudo a su rescate.

Al principio quería hacer las paces. Salvarlo, hacerse una foto para los medios y listo. Luego solo quería ayudarlo, traerlo a casa, vendarlo e irse. Sin más. Nadie se enteraría de nada. Tal vez harían una tregua consensuada durante un tiempo. Tal vez no. Pero hasta ahí. Nunca más habría un contacto igual. Nunca más se presentaría esta situación de nuevo.

Ahora solo quería poseerlo. Demostrarle por qué se llamaba "Superman". Demostrarle por qué era el héroe que todos decían que era. Demostrarle lo que valía.

Quería hacerle ver que no había sido buena idea ningunear a Clark Kent, aunque fuese Superman quien se lo demostrara. Quería que Lex se tragara sus palabras una por una.

Quería deleitarse con el odio y la soberbia del millonario. Jugar con él. Ser el chico malo por una vez. Aunque solo fuera una.

Cuando el hombre empezó a salir de su shock inicial por presenciar lo que estaba presenciando, alzó el pie hasta el pecho del otro, apoyando la planta en la gran S. Superman sonrió divertido, sacando el dedo de Lex de su boca. Un hilillo de saliva los unió hasta que se rompió con la distancia. Sin previo aviso, Superman lo agarró del tobillo y tiró hacia él, haciendo que Luthor se tumbara boca arriba en el sofá, arrastrándolo hasta pegarlo a él. Lex desorbitó los ojos, gritando por el susto, abriéndolos de par en par.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, malnacido! -Gritó enfurecido y con las mejillas ardiendo.

Superman se subió al sofá, con una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas del otro, dando gracias a que el sofá era ancho.

-No pienso hacerle daño, Señor Luthor...Puede estarse tranquilo. -Le dijo en un tono sosegado como respuesta, mientras cogía de nuevo la mano del hombre para lamer otro dedo.

Lex arrugó la cara, mientras sentía cómo su dedo era succionado con fuerza por la insistente y húmeda cueva que era la boca del súper hombre. Su lengua lo recorrió como si de una piruleta se tratara. Y sus ojos no paraban de observarlo, vigilando cada mínima reacción del hombre. Decía la verdad; lo último que quería era hacerle daño...Y por la protuberancia proveniente del propio Lex que Superman empezaba a sentir entre sus piernas, estaba seguro de que lo último que le estaba haciendo era daño.

-¡Me lo estás haciendo! ¡No quiero hacer esto, suéltame! -Le chilló de nuevo enfadado hasta decir basta, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

La verdad sea dicha...la voz del payaso, con la fantasía que había diseñado para él, se estaba cumpliendo. Lo que pasa es que era él el que estaba siendo derrotado y el que estaba debajo, a expensas del otro.

-...Su cuerpo no opina lo mismo, Señor Luthor. -Objetó el súper héroe, llevando su mano libre al creciente bulto entre los pantalones del millonario.

Este dio un pequeño bote al sentir el tacto, y su piel se erizó al instante. Desvió la mirada fieramente y se mordió el labio. El hijo de puta tenía razón...no es que le estuviera desagradando todo esto. Tal vez no tanto como estaba diciendo.

-Cállate, malnacido...¿Qué sabrás tú de...de…? -Tartamudeó ligeramente cuando Superman le mordió muy levemente, apenas clavando los dientes en la yema de su dedo. Lex lo miró ensimismado, con su mandíbula cayendo lentamente.

-¿Qué me estaba diciendo, Señor Luthor?...¿Qué sabré yo de qué? -Preguntó curioso el alien, sacándose el dedo unos momentos de la boca. Sonrió ligeramente, encandilado con el millonario. Esta actitud era lo último que se esperaba, Superman estaba gratamente sorprendido.

-...¿Qué...¡Qué sabrás tú de todo esto?! -Pareció reaccionar Lex, con la supuesta burla que no era tal por parte del otro. -Eres un depravado que no sé qué intenta sacar de mí pero...no te lo voy a dar. -Gruñó entre dientes, mirándose su propio dedo, que brillaba por los restos de saliva. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba rogándole al cielo que volviera a metérselo en la boca.

Aunque a lo mejor quería que se metería algo más grande esta vez.

-Bueno, sé que esto le está gustando...Sé que lleva esperando por esto algún tiempo. -Sonrió, bajando la cabeza despacio. Bajó hasta que estuvo apenas a uno o dos milímetros de los labios del otro. Lex intentó apartarse por todos los medios, pero Superman le sujetó la cabeza, colocando una mano firme en su barbilla, inmovilizándosela. -Y también sé que...a pesar de ver los cuernos de este toro...se va a llevar una cornada. -Sentenció hablando guturalmente, mirando intermitentemente los labios y los ojos del hombre.

Al pobre Lex no le dio tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los del otro y su boca fuera invadida con fuerza y dominancia, pidiendo o más bien exigiendo pasar, empujando sus dientes con la lengua, para explorarlo todo. La cabeza de Lex Luthor iba a mil. No entendía nada. Ni cómo el alien había oído una conversación tonta y burda que había tenido con un reportero; cuyo nombre no recordaba, ni tampoco era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Y que el hombre más inteligente del mundo no entienda algo, ya es decir. Era casi insultante. Como de insultante era que a Lex le importara cada vez menos el sentido racional de todo esto.

Fue un beso fiero. Un beso lleno de pasión...animal. Un beso que era más bien un combate a muerte sobre quién sobrevivía a quien, sobre quién podía dominar a quien. Ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Un beso fue lo último que hizo falta para cruzar la línea. Esa estúpida línea, más fina que la tela de una araña, que Lex no cortó, sino que le prendió fuego. No se paró a meditarlo. No se enfadó, ni se preocupó...más bien lo celebró a los cuatro vientos.

Alzó las manos hasta las mejillas del súper hombre, clavando ligeramente los dedos, hasta las uñas. Claramente no le hizo ningún rasguño. El beso se incrementó mientras las manos exploraban al otro y viceversa, los únicos sonidos eran los provocados por los besos y los gruñidos y jadeos que emitían. Lex levantó el pie, asestando una patada a la mesa redonda de café que había al lado del sofá. Superman alzó la vista unos segundos para divisar qué pasaba, qué pretendía ahora el millonario.

Todo cobró sentido a continuación. Lex hizo rodar los cuerpos, haciéndolos caer al suelo, a la alfombra de primerísima calidad y de piel de oso americano que había debajo. El cuerpo duro de Superman fue el que chocó contra el suelo, boca arriba, quedando Luthor encima. Ahora la fantasía estaba como él la había imaginado...o como el payaso se la había relatado.

Sonrió cuando se supo victorioso.

Aunque la victoria no se prolongó demasiado.

El hombre de acero, los volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, quedando arriba de nuevo. La espalda desnuda de Luthor pudo notar el suave pelaje de oso rozándolo y el suelo radiante de debajo de esta, la calefacción principal de la casa.

Cuando Superman empezó a bajar la mano, explorando terreno nuevo desde la rodilla hasta su entrepierna, Lex supo que poco le importaba estar arriba o debajo de él.

* * *

Dios tiraba de la corbata, que estaba anudada alrededor de sus muñecas, detrás de su espalda, mientras se movía detrás de él, aprisionándolo contra el suelo con todo su peso cayendo sobre él. Lex no podía hacer otra cosa que clavar las rodillas en la cara alfombra y retorcerse de placer, emitiendo gruñidos y jadeos que intentaba contener por orgullo. Superman abrió la boca, expulsando aliento caliente contra su oreja, erizándole la piel.

-Estoy...estoy… -Intentó avisar el hombre, ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo sé...oigo tu corazón. -Tiró de la corbata, haciendo que el millonario se irguiera, le giró la cabeza con la otra mano y lo besó con ansia desmedida. -Yo también lo estoy...tan cerca… -Confesó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Lex miró también los ojos del otro, viendo cómo sus pupilas se expandían y sus facciones de endurecían. Apretó los ojos, cerrándolos, cuando llegó al clímax al fin. El alien lo empujó al abismo que era el orgasmo, cruel y brutalmente. Sintió cómo se resquebrajaba por dentro y cómo una sensación que hacía mucho no sentía lo atravesaba de arriba a abajo. Un quejido roto salió desde su garganta y por un momento, estaba seguro de que lo que vendría después sería la muerte.

Superman bajó su espalda, asestándole una última embestida, y fue entonces cuando Luthor sintió cómo el otro también llegaba a esa meta tan deliciosa y esperada. Estaba seguro de que, la forma en la que gritó el súper hombre, era el sonido más glorioso del mundo. Era como oír a un dios caer en batalla. Como oír a tu peor enemigo deshacerse en lamentos guturales. Lo siguiente que sintió fue al otro salir de dentro de él, apoyar las palmas de sus manos a cada lado y respirar despacio e intensamente contra su nuca.

A Luthor le temblaban las piernas, y no entendía cómo no se le había abierto el corte profundo que apenas hace una hora el alien le había curado. Tal vez...tal vez sí quería ayudarlo. Tal vez no era tan imbécil como pensaba.

O tal vez sí.

-Vale...ahora que...te has quedado satisfecho, puedes irte y dejarme solo como seguro que estás a punto de… -Las quejas y reproches mal fundados de Luthor fueron callados cuando Superman lo giró bruscamente y bajó su cabeza, para después besarlo intensamente; explorando la boca del millonario sin pudor alguno.

Luthor se dejó hacer unos segundos, para finalmente rodearle el cuello con los brazos y continuar con el ardiente beso.

-Te odio, Superman… -Le dijo entre dientes haciendo una pausa para respirar, mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Superman sonrió divertido, sujetándolo de la barbilla.

-Lo sé. -Contestó maravillado, volviendo a asaltar su boca.

* * *

Veinte años habían pasado ya desde ese encuentro. O casi, porque precisamente hoy se cumplían veinte años de eso. Faltaban apenas unas horas para que se cumplieran.

Luthor estaba en traje, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, mirando la cristalera que daba a su gran y espacioso balcón. Aunque no estaba en la empresa. Estaba en el enorme salón de su apartamento. Pisando la misma alfombra en la que se revolcó con su peor enemigo hacía ya tantos años. Miró la alfombra con desprecio, pero con una sonrisilla traviesa asomando en sus labios.

No estaba solo, sin embargo. Ya no lo estaría.

Y para su desdicha, no era la callada y diligente Mercy.

Una voz conocida se acercó por detrás. Pasos perezosos y pesados, que retumbaban con fuerza cada vez que impactaban contra el suelo. Esa fuerza denotaba sus orígenes. La mitad de sus orígenes, al menos. Luthor no sabía qué demonios había pasado con la otra mitad, con su propia mitad.

-¿Entonces no me vas a explicar para qué me has llamado?...Había quedado con Red Robin y los demás. -Se explicó el chico, alzando una ceja y mirándolo.

Lex movió los ojos hasta él, girando la cabeza.

-Hace diecisiete años que te creé, Conner. Es tu cumpleaños. -Explicó como si fuera obvio. -Quería darte tu regalo...porque no creo que el otro te dé nada. -Sonrió con prepotencia.

Siempre llamaba al otro progenitor "el otro". Denotando odio.

-Oh, de hecho sí, él ya me lo dio. -Conner alzó las cejas, sonriente.

-...¿El qué? -Frunció el ceño el millonario.

-Bueno, pasé un día en Smallville, con sus animales y eso...Después fuimos a la fortaleza de la soledad, y me regaló una reliquia de Krypton. -Recordó asintiendo, desviando la mirada.

-Ya...Bueno, mi regalo es mejor. Y ya que veo que no va a venir...iremos a verlo. -Asintió, girándose para dejar el vaso a medio beber en la encimera. Después siguió andando por la casa, levantando una mano. -Sígueme, chaval. -Le ordenó, sin mirar atrás.

Superboy alzó una ceja extrañado. Andó deprisa para ponerse detrás de él y lo siguió en silencio. Él no solía hacerle regalos. Vale que era su padre...uno de ellos, pero no es que tuvieran una relación paterno filial al uso. Se veían de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando. De hecho, hasta su mejor amigo Red Robin tenía una relación más asidua con Batman. Lex tenía su empresa y él tenía a los Titans. Así que…dedujo que pasaba algo raro. Cuando llegaron a la azotea del bloque, que más bien era un parking por el espacio y la cantidad de vehículos; todos de Luthor, como la propia torre de pisos, supo que era algo grande.

-¿Y por qué me regalas nada? -Preguntó curioso, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Porque me da la gana… -Gruñó, mirándolo fijamente. -Y porque es tu cumpleaños… -Asintió, desviando la mirada. -Oh, y no te molestes en usar tu visión de rayos equis. Está en un contenedor que tiene una capa de plomo. -

-...¿Has hecho aposta un contenedor con plomo para que yo no vea lo que hay dentro y sea una sorpresa de verdad? -Acotó, sonriendo emocionado. Luthor se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el enorme contenedor frente a ellos. -...Y es grande...Jo...Muchas gracias, papá. -Canturreó feliz y sorprendido.

Luthor se cruzó de brazos, resoplando y sonrojándose levemente.

-Idiota. -Replicó el millonario.

Conner se rió suavemente, andando hacia el contenedor y rodeándolo.

-Déjame adivinar...¡es una nave espacial! -Gritó emocionado, mirando al hombre de reojo mientras observaba el contenedor de metal negro.

-¿Para qué te voy a regalar una nave espacial? No te hace falta. -Alzó una ceja confuso.

-Cierto...¡es una batgarra! ¡O un batmóvil! -Apretó los puños, emocionándose aún más con la idea.

-Eres un insolente, niñato. -Le regañó elevando el tono de voz y frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo severamente. -Eres hijo de Superman, no de esa rata con alas negra. -Gruñó, negando con la cabeza. -¿Para qué demonios querrías tú esas cosas, si se puede saber? Tienes los poderes de un dios. Literalmente. -

-Bueno, no sé...Red Robin a veces lo usa y...mola un montón. -Admitió sonriendo divertido. Parpadeó curioso después, sin embargo. -Nunca te había oído hablar así de bien de...él. -Dijo esto último con cierto recato.

Luthor alzó las cejas impresionado. Tenía razón. Mierda. Desvió la mirada nervioso, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, soy un científico, sería negligente por mi parte no afrontar la verdad...Tienes los poderes que tienes por él… -Lo miró desafiante, con la mirada afilada. -Y yo soy el responsable de eso. Yo fui quien implantó esos poderes en ti. No va a ser todo el mérito de ese imbécil. -

Conner sonrió débilmente; eso era algo más común en Lex.

-En fin, deja de hacer el idiota y ábrelo ya. -Ordenó cabreado, señalando la gran cerradura que tenía delante el contenedor, sellando las dos puertas que permitían acceder dentro.

-¡A la orden! -Aceptó el chico, poniéndose delante.

Frunció el ceño y al hacerlo dos láseres salieron por sus ojos, rojos como el fuego y quemando como el mismísimo magma. La cerradura apenas duró unos segundos antes de caer al suelo y emitir un ruido metálico chocando contra el hormigón de debajo. Luthor lo contempló inmóvil, cruzándose de brazos. Conner agarró una de las puertas, tirando de ella para abrirla. Hizo lo propio con la otra.

Al ver lo que había dentro, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, brillando como un niño pequeño en una tienda de caramelos. Esto le daba mil vueltas al batmóvil.

Corrió hacia dentro del contenedor como loco, hacia su preciado regalo. Dentro, una moto roja, con formas aerodinámicas y de último modelo, alta y grande, le esperaba. Delante, en el manillar, el símbolo de LexCorp coronaba su glorioso regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -Gritó sin creérselo, sin parar de mirarla.

-Sácala que la vea… -Le increpó Luthor, asomando la cabeza levemente.

-¡Voy, voy, voy! -Asintió deprisa el chico. Le quitó el caballete que hacía de soporte y la agarró del manillar, sacándola fuera. Luthor vio cómo sonreía radiante, sin creérselo todavía. Se montó, poniendo una mano en cada manillar, apretando después y sonriendo más.

-...¿Te gusta o qué? -Sonrió con soberbia Lex.

-No me gusta...Me encanta. -Manifestó el joven, riéndose entre dientes. -Verás cuando se lo enseñe a Red Robin. Va a flipar… -

-Me imagino… -Puso los ojos en blanco mientras echaba mano a uno de sus bolsillos. De él, sacó un estuche para gafas de cuero. Se lo entregó, alzando las cejas. -No puedes ir en moto sin unas gafas a juego. -

Conner lo miró sorprendido. No se esperaba un regalo...así que el segundo lo dejó en shock. Definitivamente pasaba algo raro con su padre. Cogió el estuche, abriéndolo con cuidado. Dentro había unas gafas Ray-Ban de aviador, con los cristales tintados en negro y la estructura dorada. Abrió la boca de par en par, embobado. No sabía si le gustaba más la moto o las gafas.

-Están hechas en oro. No bañadas en oro...hechas en oro. -Recalcó Luthor, asintiendo mientras veía cómo el chico se las ponía. -Te van a salir novias hasta de debajo de las piedras… -Comentó divertido, sonriendo.

-Oh, ya te digo… -Asintió lentamente, sonriendo pícaro a su padre. Le devolvió el estuche de las gafas y se frotó las manos. Puso las manos en el manillar, arrancando la moto después. Un fuerte rugido se escuchó, proveniente de la moto y Conner sonrió emocionado. -Voy a darme una vuelta con mi nuevo juguete. -Le dijo, mirando al frente.

-Está bien… -Lex se apartó, dejándole ir. -Ten cuidado... -Se reprendió así mismo por sonar como un padre.

-Lo tendré...Oh, y papá. -Lo llamó antes de irse, mirándolo. Lex lo miró también, a la espera de que hablara. -...Muchas gracias por esto. Ha sido un gran regalo...Y tenías razón, tu regalo ha molado más. Mucho mucho más. -Le aseguró, riéndose entre dientes.

-...De nada...hijo. -Añadió al final, arrugando la cara incómodo.

Conner le sonrió radiante. La misma sonrisa que le hacía feliz en la cara de su hijo, pero que no soportaba en la cara del alien. El chico retorció el acelerador y salió disparado hacia la rampa del final del parking que bajaba hasta el nivel cero, correspondiente con el nivel de la calle. Lex andó hasta estar al borde de la azotea, para ver cómo se alejaba cada vez más, entre la; cada vez más copiosa, nieve que caía apaciblemente.

Frunció el ceño, ahogando un suspiro.

-Podrías haber aparecido hace diez minutos. -Espetó molesto al aire, girándose después para ver a Superman sonriéndole débilmente.

-No quería fastidiaros el momento íntimo, Lex… -Andó hasta él, apoyando los codos en el muro que delimitaba la azotea. -Ha estado muy bien. Un muy buen regalo. -Confesó el súper hombre.

-Ptch, pues claro. Mejor que el tuyo. -Se encogió de hombros, hablando con soberbia.

-El mío también estaba muy bien… -Se intentó defender el otro, mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí sí, por eso está sentado en su cuarto, viendo tu artilugio antiguo y no recorriendo Metrópolis con mi moto. -Comentó irónicamente, con la mirada fija en su primogénito.

-Claro, lo que tú digas… -Puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Luego miró también a Conner ir de aquí para allá, todavía con una sonrisa leve en los labios. -...Hoy hace veinte años, ¿no? -

El hombre arrugó la cara, muerto de vergüenza y totalmente abochornado. Se sonrojó visiblemente y evitó el contacto visual, mientras gruñía.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Superman. -Se giró, orgulloso, empezando a andar hacia la cabina del ascensor que había en una esquina de la azotea.

El dios fue, una vez más, más rápido que él. Lo agarró de la muñeca, tirando de él y pegándolo así mismo, quedando cara a cara.

-Entonces...tal vez se lo tenga que recordar, Señor Luthor… -Dijo sonriendo, mirándolo a los ojos, devorándolo con la mirada.

Lex alzó las cejas, sonrojándose como un tomate. Frunció el ceño, intentando ser fuerte. Pero sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de Superman.

-Oh...no sabes cuánto te odio, maldito idiota. -Farfulló antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo ansiosamente, tirándolo al suelo para ponerse sobre él.

Superman rió victorioso, para después continuar también con el beso.

-Feliz navidad, Señor Luthor… -Dijo finalmente entre beso y beso, rodeándole la cintura posesivamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Extrañamente lo que más me gusta de este fic es el final. Lo empecé buscando el origen del primer encuentro entre Lex y Superman, y ha acabado siendo el estudio de la curiosa familia SuperCorp. Estoy feliz con el final, creo que cierra muy bien el fic.
> 
> En cuanto a las demás partes, también quería plasmar cómo se sentía Lex. A pesar de ser un millonario, con mucho más poder que personalidades como Bruce Wayne, se le suele tapar u ocultar. Bien porque Superman ocupa las portadas o porque algún famoso de otra ciudad visita Metrópolis. Creo que esto también se ve en los cómics y recursos utilizados por DC. Lex Luthor es un muy buen villano, con razones más que suficientes para elegir el lado del mal. Al menos ahora estamos empezando a ver el verdadero potencial de Lex en los cómics de Justice League. También dejo entrever mínimamente la admiración y respeto de Mercy frente a su jefe, que se resume en eso; lealtad.  
> Y para terminar, quería dedicarle este pequeño One-shot a Larissa laster, que me pidió un SuperCorp, y se lo traigo por navidad :D, ¡espero que te haya gustado!  
> Y nada más, ¡hasta la próxima!
> 
> PZ.


End file.
